


That one, yes him.

by Opaq



Series: In which I wonder why I made this [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But not a human au, Did I Spell That Right?, Little My is a gremlin, Social Media, Social Media AU, also im not sure but look out for swearing, although that happens latter, idk - Freeform, snufmin, there still the same characters i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaq/pseuds/Opaq
Summary: A small little AU I couldn't keep in my head any longer.Moomin vlogs, Snufkin travels, and Little my is a gremlin.
Relationships: Lilla My | Little My & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Lilla My | Little My, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mymlans dotter | The Mymble's Daughter & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: In which I wonder why I made this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574071
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	1. In wich little my is a gremlin

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen, I have no idea what im doing ok? just roll with it.
> 
> also stan moominmamma and drink water

"Hey y'all and welcome back!"

A white blob of fur says as he cheerfully lifts his arms in the air.

"You guys wanted another baking video so here it is!" 

Moomin had been uploading on YouTube for as long as he could remember really, recording himself and others longer than that. He was quite happy with it though, he had only set out to be a full time YouTuber a few years ago but he had only been happy since (recording all his favorite moments with his friends was far more fun than washing dishes and busting tables).

"We even have a special guest! Welcome back Little my!" Moomin exclaimed.

He really couldn't believe that he had moved out of the little valley that was his home for so long, sometimes he would wake up only to realize that he was in his house, his own home.

"Moomin you idiot you don't cut apples like that!"

But he couldn't find himself to regret the decision, it was nice. Having his own home really made him think of all his choices more, which moomin supposed, was a relatively good thing.

"Thanks for watching! Go check out Little my's channel, and goodbye!"

Moomin reached over the mess that was supposed to be a pie, and turned off the camera. "Man we're really bad at baking huh?" said Little my. "Yeah maybe next time we should follow one of moominmamma's recipes…" moomin said.

\---------------------------

Snufkin had been traveling for as long as he could remember. Weather it was with his dad, or on his own, he was used to packing up and just going. It's not like it was hard either, he would stay somewhere for a week or two, work, and go again. That was just how he lived. It was only when Mymble told him that a lot of people would love to see how he travels that he started recording it.

So yeah, Snufkin traveled, but he would also keep a camera to. It's only when he started uploading to YouTube did he really start enjoying it. He never knew why, but letting others see the beauty he saw was nice.

"Hey loser"

That however was something he did miss. 

"Hey Little my" Snufkin looked over. Little my was just how he remembered her. Short, mean, and in red. My stared him down, "So how was seeing the globe?". "Much the same really, oh but there was a garden. Tore it's signs up, you know the usual." Little my grinned, "Well done, thought you might get boring. I was wrong….. for now". Yeah traveling was nice, but visiting home was just a bit better.  
\---------------------------  
It has been a mistake really. Moomin was simply surfing through is homepage trying to find something to put on while he read when he came across the small channel. It was a small thing really, only around 2,000 subscribers or so, and the simple name Snufkin. So Moomin put on one of the videos and soon found that he would not e reading today, the videos that were so simply edited were full of beautiful sights. Needless to say that Moomin would be obsessed, it was all so homey yet different and new, the editing, the sights, the beautiful voice that would appear once in a blue moon, the harmonica in the background, it was all amazing.  
\---------------------------  
Snufkin was set and ready to move again, visiting had been nice, but the ich that told him to go had shown itself again. So packing his things he wrote a note to Little my and Mymble and left.  
\---------------------------  
Snufkin had never really spent too much time on the internet, not when he had to travel anyways, but that week spent at Mymbles home had given him to catch up. One thing Snufkin had found was that he quite liked some of the channels he stumbled upon, it was quite a big one, but that's not what got Snufkin’s attention. What got Snufkin’s attention was the moomintroll that was behind it, the big fluffy creature seemed so nice, and unlike some of the vloggers on the site he wasn't constantly talking, content with the silence unlike so many others. (cough cough Little my). The silly troll had inraptured him truly, but Snufkin couldn't find himself to mind it. Truly it was nice to wake up to a new video to play while he woke up and went about his routine.  
\---------------------------  
Moomin really wanted to meet the one behind all these videos, he had so many questions for them, how do you choose where to go? How do you do it? What did the cliff surrounded by flowers smell? Do you ever miss home? Oh no, this would not do, Moomin had decided. He needed to talk to this Snufkin. But how?

You idiot Moomin! He might have a twitter or instagram or something!

Moomin pulled up the channel and went to the about page, and there at the bottom of the page was a simple link, twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god its finally done. You have no idea the struggle this came with. Thank Tove.


	2. In which they meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk, thank Tove.

It still baffled Snufkin, and he couldn't quite place why. A simple message shouldn't really be able to do that, much less to some one like him.  _ Hello,  _ that word alone made Snufkin confused, but the fact it was sent by the same person he had been watching for a while now (they were good videos sue him).  _ Why _ would Moomin of all people message him?

Snufkin fumbled as another message came through, he stopped for a few seconds to brace himself before reading it.

(I'm sorry for how weird this formating might be)

**Moomintroll: ** Hello

**Moomintroll: ** I was wondering if you could tell me where you get your background music in your videos? There really nice! I just want to know if could find them on Spotify or something.

**Snufkin: ** I make all the background music in my videos myself, so you can't find them on Spotify or Pandora or anything, but I can send over the music files when I visit my sister again! (And thank you, your videos are quite nice.)

(uwuwuwuwuwuwu)

Alrighty, it may have taken a while, and maybe a bit of retyping, but it was sent. Hopefully Moomin wouldn't be too angry with him. The message was short and sweet, and it got to the point. That's all that matters. It wasn't really something to worry about.

\---------------------------

Moomin was freaking out,  _ he actually responded.  _ It wasn't that Moomin thought Snufkin as someone who would ignore others, no he seemed quite the opposite quite aware of everyone around him, it was just that he didn't seem like the type to talk to them unless it was needed. 

Snufkin was full of surprises, he made his own music, he watched  _ his _ videos, he was resourceful, smart, funny, amazing, and cute with those stunning eyes of his and auburn locks. Snufkin, in all sense of the word, extraordinary.

(Again I'm sorry my dude)

**Moomin: ** That would be awesome if it's really no problem! You make it yourself to? Your quite talented!

**Snufkin:** Thank you, your talented yourself, I can't imagine it'd be easy doing what you do, it's quite hard myself to record all the time.

**Moomin:** ah you'll get better at it I promise! It just takes practice. 

**Snufkin:** I suppose your right, I guess some things are best left undiscovered.

(Guys please does this look ok???)

  
  
  
  


Both of them didn't get that much done today but that doesn't really matter now does it?


	3. In which bonding happens

(Enjoy y'all!)

**Moomin:** do you think I would be able to survive in the wild like you?

**Snufkin:** I don't know

**Snufkin:** guess we'll have to find out

**Moomin: ** Really??? I'd love to go camping w/ you! It seems like fun.

**Snufkin: ** There are some places that I think you'll like

**Moomin: ** there's a lot of stuff here that I'd like to show you too!

**Moomin:** I suppose you would have to visit?

**Snufkin: ** I suppose I would.

**Snufkin:** I've been meaning to visit for a while now actually, if I don't Little my might come for me.

**Moomin:** you know Little my?

**Snufkin:** She's my older sister.

**Moomin:** OLDER?!?!

**Snufkin:** only by a few years.

**Moomin:** YEARS?!?!

**Snufkin:** Yes?

**Moomin:** but she's so short???

**Moomin:** I thought she was the youngest???

**Snufkin:** Ha, don't let her catch you saying that.

**Snufkin:** She'll, and I quote, "steal your knees"

**Moomin:** oh no

**Moomin:** wait so who's the youngest???

**Snufkin:** Last I checked it was Leo, but mom could have had another kid.

**Moomin:** oh dear….

**Snufkin:** What about you?

**Moomin: ** i don't have any siblings :(

**Moomin:** although i know snorkmaiden and sniff

**Moomin:** there basically my siblings

**Snufkin:** I think I've seen them in your videos.

**Snufkin:** Doesn't Snorkmaiden have her own channel?

**Moomin:** yeah she does

**Moomin:** she's really good at make-up

**Snufkin:** I've heard it's quite the skill to master.

**Moomin:** yeah I have no idea how Snorkmaiden does it

**Moomin:** it's like magic

**Snufkin:** It's not as hard as you think.

**Moomin:** how do you know?

**Snufkin:** I have a lot of sisters.

(That's all the filler I have in me)


	4. !NOT AN UPDATE!

Hi, as you can tell this isn't an update.

Surprise.

The new chapter will be here soon, I just had stuff to do.

But that's not why I'm here. What would you want to see next? I have a few ideas but nothing concrete.

ALSO I want to write a Christmas special so give me ideas for that to if you have any.

Ok bye y'all 🤠


	5. In which holidays happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu

Snufkin wouldn't admit it but he did actually miss others when he went out on his adventures, most of all Moomin. What could he say? The troll had a way of worming his way into the coldest of hearts.

Maybe that's why Snufkin was recording everything and more during the winter, that or he just wanted to. Besides it would make a nice Christmas gift to Moomin. (Maybe Christmas wasn't  _ all _ bad, that doesn't take away his hate for the expectations surrounding the holiday)

So Snufkin went on, pointedly ignoring the feeling in his chest that wanted to run right back to the valley and curl up in Moomin's fur.

\---------------------------

Moomin had woken up in the middle of winter,  ** _again_ ** , it wasn't a problem at first, and  _ sure _ the problem only started when a certain green hat wearing mumrik showed up, but it wasn't Snufkin's fault.

Just as Moomin went to curl up and sleep again he noticed the ridiculous amount of notifications he had gotten. It was weird, after all the only one who he knew that was awake in the winter was….

Moomin quickly grabbed his phone

(Back at it again with the fluff)

**Snufkin:** I know you aren't awake but I figured you might like the sight.

**Snufkin:** -waterfall.jpeg-

**Snufkin:** here's another.

**Snufkin:** -flowerfield.jpeg-

**Snufkin: ** I met another murmirk today, he was a little strange. He said his name was Joxter, he hunted birds so no creatures came to my camp like usual today.

**Snufkin:** -bunny.jpeg-

**Snufkin:** Little one visited my campsite today, he looks a bit like you.

**Snufkin:** -snow.jpeg- 

**Snufkin:** I have to stay in a town now due to the storm, but it still looks beautiful.

**Snufkin:** It's almost as white as your fur.

**Snufkin:** -tulips.jpeg-

**Snufkin:** It looks like something that Little my would sit in.

(There are more)

Moomin didn't know what to do, there were so many messages. But eventually he was able to fall back asleep, Snufkin's messages still on screen.

\---------------------------

Happy holidays y'all! 

Next chapter will be out after Christmas! (I have it done but I need to do some stuff first so….)

What holidays do you celebrate? And what's your favorite part about it? Sjhrhskabd sorry I just like y'all's comments….

And! Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas last chapter!!! There all so amazing!!! (Sadly I didn't use  _ all _ of them)

Anywho, goodbye guys!!!

Go get that bread!!

-Aiko


	6. In which I try to avoid writing dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said 'I won't publish the next chapter until AFTER Christmas.' but in the words of Kuragehime "I am not keen on waiting until after the holidays"
> 
> So here.
> 
> I hate writing dialogue.

× About a week later ×

Snufkin had been needing to visit for awhile now, both Mymble and Little my had asked if he knew when he'd be back, it definitely wasn't because someone who he won't name that you very much. Not at all.

Nope.

Not even a little bit.

Not a smidge.

Ok so maybe a little tiny bit.

Maybe a little more.

Ok so  _ maybe _ he wanted to meet Moomin. But it really was just a bonus. He needed to go back anyway, he was running a little low on funds, MamaMymble would be quite pleased hearing that he was returning and not only that but also working at the diner.

\---------------------------

  
  


Moomin was  _ not  _ freaking out. It was a simple as that, but Snufkin had just texted him that he would be in town  _ soon _ , and Moomin was not ready. He needed to prepare afterall, he wouldn't want Snufkin to have a boring experience. He saw so many amazing sights yet he still came to visit, Moomin bets that there are  _ way _ more interesting people Snufkin could talk to if he wanted. Anxiety left aside though, Moomin would still need to record when Snufkin visited and he wasn't really sure how he would react.

Best to cross that bridge when he gets to it, he still needed to edit this weeks video anyways.

\---------------------------

Snufkin got to work cleaning up his camp, the tan tent full of smells from far away lands. Snufkin pulled out a journal making note of where he was, the time, and the place. The journal was a gift from his mother when he had started traveling on his own, and the pages where bursting with pressed flowers and small notes. One of the few constants he had, but it was getting on in years. The pages where wareing and cover was torn, he would need to buy a new one when he got to town.

Ah town, it had grown a lot since he first left, where there was only a few stores and not a second story in sight. To say the town had grown was an understatement, he wouldn't really call it a town anymore. But it didn't matter to Snufkin, no matter how sad it made him when his favorite bakery shut down, or how much he missed the quiet that came with taking a walk.

All that mattered was that his family was there, they never changed, the house still fell apart, his siblings still heckled him into telling them stories, and Little my was still a gremlin. That's what mattered.

So Snufkin went on, slowly making his way home.

\---------------------------

Just as Snufkin had predicted, a few things had changed since he'd last been home. For one a blue house that  _ definitely _ wasn't there last time stood down a path and a thrift store had opened with  _ Muddlers everything store _ on a sign above the door.

Snufkin kept walking, only stopping when he came to what seemed like a restaurant right out of the 1980's,  _ Mymble's _ on a decaying sign. Home sweet, loud, overcrowded, no privacy allowed, sweet home.

Snufkin slowly opened the door, as you could never be to careful when visiting MamaMymble and her hoard, and made his way to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Mymble's how can- oh! Snufkin, hello" Said the eldest Mymble, hair in a bun and apron dirty.

"Hello Mym, where's mom?" Snufkin said as he went to sit himself down. "Oh well, she  _ was _ going to get some stuff from Moominmamma, but you know how she is. Mom's probably out talking to Joxter again, she's always so forgetful."

Snufkin knew this of course, his mother did have quite the reputation not only for her hoard but also her stunning forgetfulness. It was no surprise that she would get distracted.

"Alright then, I'll be off to find her, goodbye Mym." Snufkin said as he walked out of the diner, a faint "later" coming from Mym. 

  
  


\---------------------------

Snufkin's mother hadn't changed in the slightest, she was still tall in only the way his mother was, she still forgot that Snufkin was coming to visit, and she still had a hoard of children following her around. Despite all things, Snufkin had missed her, she was a constant in his inconsistent lifestyle.

He missed her hugs, the smell of her expired perfume, and the smiles only a mother like her could smile. It was nice to be home.

Mumblemamma was over the moon when Snufkin asked if he could work for a few weeks at the diner, scooping him up in a hug as a response. He would take that as a yes.

\---------------------------

Moomin didn't usually go out to eat, staying home and eating what Moominmamma made instead. But tonight Snorkmaiden insisted that they meet up to eat so with Snorkmaiden, Little my, and Sniff (who took no convincing) they went to the diner.

\---------------------------


	7. In which Little my cusses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I have bad memory. I forgot.
> 
> Happy new decade!

Snufkin enjoyed bussing tables at the diner, he really did. The rhythmic movements when wiping down the table, learning to balance the plates so they wouldn't fall. He didn't love it, but he could enjoy it. 

The bell above the door chimed as four new customers made their way in, and quite the odd group they where. A moomin, a snork, a tall lanky brown mouse like creature, and to Snufkin's surprise, Little my. He watched as they sat themselves down (at one of his tables) with the movement of someone who came in everyday.

Making his way through the walkway he went over to their table.

"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Didn't expect to see you here of all places!" The others at Little my's table look disappointed, but not at all surprised.

"Ah yes well, there is always a chance for the unlikely." Snufkin replied. He had missed Little my's remarks, she was truly unique. "I'm guessing you'll be our waiter?" The Snork said, trying to cut Little my off. "Yes I will, what would you like to drink?"

As the waiter walked away Snorkmaiden turned to Little my, "What in the world was that about?!" "Calm down Snorkmaiden" Little my replied, "He's one of my brothers. We're like this all the time." That seemed to be enough of an answer for the Snork, so they went back to what they were doing before, people watching.

One such case brought them to a booth across the diner, in what seemed to be a German woman yelling at the man in the booth. "DU SEID EIN JUNGE, DU SEID NEIN MANN! AUF WEIDERSEHEN!"

"Holy shit" said Little my, "what? What did she say?" Replied Sniff. " Not much honestly, but she is pretty pissed."

People watching was a lot less interesting after that.

\--------------------------

When Snufkin finally got off work he went to wander. He wanted to see what had changed.

He didn't expect to bump into a white glob of fur.

"Oh! Sorry I wasn't paying attention!" Said the glob, offering his hand to help Snufkin up. It was only then that he noticed the glob was in fact, not a glob. It was a troll.

It was also then when Snufkin had realized he had been staring.

"Oh, sorry about that!" The troll looked confused, "but I'm the one who bumped into you?". Which wasn't  _ exactly  _ the truth.

"No, no I'm afraid I wasn't quite paying attention either."

The troll giggled, and Snufkin wasn't sure why he was inclined to make him laugh more.

"Ah well my name is Moomin! What's yours?"

Moomin,  _ moomin _ , now where had he heard that name before?

\--------------------------

"My name is Snufkin"

Why was that so familiar?

\--------------------------


	8. another authors note

Hi! (I'll be your guide!) it is me again, to those who wanted a update I'm ever sincerely sorry, this is not it. BUT! a update should be coming soon. I just want to inform you that updates where already shaky but it'll get crazier BEACUSE I just published the first chapter of my book! (if you like the gay and magic I would recommend) and I want to focus on it. BUT! I don't know if you noticed, there is a short story attached to this one, those will probably appear more often then updates. so keep watch ig??? any who I'll be getting on now.

~Opaq


	9. In which Snufkin and Moomin are idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) more at the end.

Snufkin seemed weirdly familiar, he decided. It was like he had known him and they had simply had a passing hello on the street. Slowly Moomin thought it over, where did he know him? Was he a fan, no he would have said something. One of Mymblemamma’s kids, possibly? Youtube, no he didn't seem like the type to own anything electrical. A wanderer, oh definitely.  _ Wait,  _ Youtube, as in Snufkin youtube? As he turned to ask the murmrik, he had found the spot where he stood baren. Thinking quickly Moomin pulled out his phone.

**Moomin:** Hey quick question but, by chance, are you in moominvalley

**Snufkin:** I am, why?

**Moomin:** Im an idiot its been confirmed.

**Moomin:** I think we literally bumped into each other and didnt notice

**Snufkin:** You're joking. 

**Moomin:** Im not im prrty sure we just ran into each other in front of mymbles

**Snufkin: ** I should have realized I'm so sorry.

**Snufkin: ** Ok lets try meeting each other again except properly this time. Does the thrift store in 5 work?

**Moomin:** Yeah thats perfect see u there

And so after a few more hellos and hey there's they were finally acquainted. Moomin couldn't feel anything but anticipation, he could tell it was going to be great.

A few weeks later Moomin’s prediction was correct, Snufkin and him had gotten on like a house fire. Not to mention Snufkin just seemed to fit into the group, like a missing puzzle piece he had stuck and he wasn't leaving anytime soon, well hopefully. Although one thing Snufkin didn't do was appear when Moomin was recording, he made himself sparse but Moomin didn't mind. So when Snufkin had finally appeared needless to say it kinda blew up? Not really but it did seem to shake people, they had not introduced him, they didn't need to, he was their friend that was the end of it. But looking at his Twitter he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.

**Moomin:** I'm so sorry

**Moomin:** I didn't mean to I know you don't like being on camera and I forgot and I'm so sorry

**Snufkin:** What?

**Moomin:** I put a clip of you in my video and it's blowing up and I'm sorry

**Snufkin: ** Moomin calm down.

**Snufkin: ** Where are you?

**Moomin:** at home

**Snufkin:** Stay where you are, I'll be there soon.

It took Snufkin 3 minutes to get to Moomin's house, which seems like a while but when put into the context that the walk was usually 5, well it could be said that Snufkin was worried. When he arrived Sniff had answered the door and wasted no time. He had rushed out that he was here to talk to Moomin and made his way to the troll's room. 

It's walls where a light blue with a desk in front of the window, a neat beige bed tucked against the wall, and a big bookcase with every book one could imagine. It was a nice room, Snufkin liked it. It didn't feel too modern, it felt comfortable and lived in, as one's room should. And there on the bed sat Moomin, who at the opening of the door looked up, and immediately when seeing the murmirk said "I'm so sorry Snufkin!" 

"It's fine Moome" he said, "it's not a huge deal, we can just say where friends and that I'm camera shy. It's not a huge deal." The troll squawked "You're not angry?" "Of course not!" Snufkin responded, he said it wasn't a big deal and it wasn't. "Oh, ok, i-im glad, ok so what do you want to do about it?" And with that Moomins worry had vanished.

**Moomin** _@MoominYT_

Hey guys! I know there's been a bit of questions flying around about someone who appeared in my video, his name is Snufkin! He's one of my closest friends and he's camera shy so he hasn't been in any videos up until now! Please don't harass him about it, although I'm sure if you all asked nicely he would appear again! (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one turned out shorter than I would like it to be but it's basically switching to my newer (and better) writing style, and setting up a newer (and better) plot. So the next chapter will be longer but I felt like it would need a little reworking first. So yay? Ig????


	10. In which we get some actual social media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying I wrote this while waiting for sleep to knock me out but that's exactly what I'm saying.

**I'm not short** _@LittleMym_

_ Responding to @MoominYT _

Is this what everyone's been @ing me for? This is so fucking stupid.

**Snufkin** _ @Sufinkin _

_ Responding to @LittleMym and @MoominYT _

Language.

**I'm not short** _@LittleMym_

_ Responding to @Snufinkin and @MoominYT _

Ok Boomer.

**Snufkin** _@Snufinkin_

_ Responding to @LittleMym and @MoominYt _

1, you are older than me. 2, that's just rude.

**Im not short ** _ @LittleMym _

_ Responding to @Snufinkin and @MoominYT _

It was completely called for.

**Makeup queen** _@Snrkmdin_

_ Responding to @LittleMym, @Snufinkin and 1 more _

Can you two stop? Like ever?

**Im not short ** _ @LittleMym _

_ Responding to @Snrkmdin, @snufinkin and 1 more _

No.

  
  


**Boo who radley ** _ @MockingMe _

Did, did anyone see that? Moomin out here saying not to bother him? Leave Snufkin alone.

**Cassie** _@cassienova_

_ Responding to @MockingMe _

Yeah ok but you do know that Snufkin has his own YT channel right? He's been on the site for a long time.

**Boo who radley** _ @MockingMe _

_ Responding to @cassienova _

I know (I watch his videos, there great!) what I'm trying to say is that people need to stop spamming him w/ questions.

**Cassie** _@cassienova_

_ Responding to @MockingMe _

Oh I completely agree. HE DESERVES PRIVACY PEOPLE LEAVE MY SIN ALONE.

**Boo who radley ** _ @MockingMe _

_ Responding to @cassienova _

Leave your sin alone?

**Cassie** _@cassienova_

_ Responding to @MockingMe _

Suth up

  
  
  


**Snufkin** _@snufinkin_

My siblings made me do this.

**20.4 k followers**

  
  
  


**Snufkin** _@Snufinkin_

Oh dear that's a lot of people.

**Moomin ** _ @MoominYT _

_ Responding to @Snufinkin _

I'm still sorry.

**Snufkin ** _ @Snufinki  _

_ Responding to @MoominYT _

And it's still not a big deal. You know I didn't believe Little my when she said you where an idiot but I think I'm changing my mind.

**Moomin ** _ @MoominYT _

_ Responding to @Snufinkin _

>:0 r00d!!! 

**Snufkin** _@Snufinkin_

_ Responding to @MoominYT _

:)

**Moomin ** _ @MoominYT _

_ Responding to @Snufinkin _

Fiabeudgwjgdveusudbdj

**Sniff ** _ @Catchawiff _

_ Responding to @MoominYT and @snufinkin _

You killed him!

**Snufkin** _@Snufinkin _

_ Responding to @Catchawiff and @MoominYT _

Oh dear, what a shame! Do you know when his funeral will be held? Or would it be rude for me to attend?

**Im not short ** _ @LittleMym _

_ Responding to @Snufinkin, @Catchawiff, and 1 more _

I've taught you well young Padawan. Join me in eternal agony!

**Makeup queen ** _ @snrkmdin _

_ Responding to @LittleMym, @sunfinkin, and 2 more _

Why am I friends with you guys?

  
  


**Moomin** _@MoominYT_

I don't play favorites stop.

**Not Moomin's fav ** _ @LittleMym _

_ Responding to @MoominYT _

"I love Snufkin and all of you not Snufkin's equally!" -Moomin

**Moomin's 2nd fav ** _ @snrkmdin _

_ Responding to @LittleMym and @MoominYT _

I don't even try anymore

**Moomin's not fav** _@Catchawiff_

_ Responding to @Snrkmdin, @littlemym and 1 more _

Welcome to the club.

**Moomin's fav ** _ @snufinkin _

_ Responding to @catchawiff, @snrkmdin and 2 more _

:)

**Moomin** _@moominYT_

_ Responding to @snufinkin, @catchawiff, and 2 more _

Wow guys I can feel the love. Really I can.

  
  


**Angy ** _ @Littlemym _

@Snufinkin hey I'm a lesbian

**Snarky sharky ** _ @Snufinkin _

_ Responding to @Littlemym _

I thought you were American?

**Angy ** _ @Littlemym _

_ Responding to @Snufinkin _

We're getting there but u need to drop the punctuation and correct spelling

**Almost acceptable ** _ @Snufinkin _

_ Responding to @Littlemym _

Darn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw this is probably the only day I'll double post, unless ya know, I can't sleep or something. This one is purely Twitter but rest assured that other things will be added, I know I want insta YT and Twitter, and there is going to be a LOT if texting and it's really just going to be a mess of things I like so..... 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜


	11. In which i kinda copy tangled? Only a little bit.

[A wide shot if a what seems to be an endless field of flowers in all colors, a soft sound emerges, it a harmonica (or as the corner of the screen reads "Flower s- mouth organ") a white rectangle appears on the screen, in it reads "Early spring, 2020". After that are shots of rivers, flowers, forests, and woodland animals. At one point on the screen, there is a white rabbit, a soft voice says "it looks a little like Moomin, all covered in white fur like that." It's sweet and soft with a bit of an accent, although what accent isn't clear. The video continues on.]

Early spring, 2020  
-58 k views  
Snufkin 20.1 k subscribers 

Armygedon  
Bro who even is this guy?

Fantahanta  
This video is super nice! I can see why he and Moomin are friends.

Geewizzsir  
Wow, man.

Kin of snuff @Snufinkin  
How to hide a body?

Kin of snuf @Snufinkin  
Responding to @snufinkin  
Oh dear this isn't google, is it?

Littlest of My's @littlemym  
Responding to @snufinkin  
Big villain or small villain?

Made of snorks @snrkmidn  
Responding to @littoemym and @snufinkin  
No murder!

Troll of moomin @moominYT  
Responding to @snrkmidn, @littlemym, and 1 more  
Wait but who are you murdering?

Kin of Snuf @Snufinkin  
Responding to @moominYT, @snrkmidn, and 1 more  
Not murdering, just simply pranking! :)

Littlest of My's @Littlemym  
Responding to @snufinkin, @moominYT, and 1 more  
:)

Sniffy wiffy @catchawiff  
Responding to @Littlemym, @snufinkin, and 2 more  
I'm not touching that.

[A video opens, a murmirk wearing a green hat is on screen. "Hey, hey Moomin." He says, "follow me" a "ok" comes from behind the camera. It cuts to hike up a mountain, a large pile of rocks are in the way. "Ah, I guess we have to stop." Says Moomin, "No we don't." Snufkin replies, "hold on to something." The troll complies, and Snufkin breaks a root from out of the rocks, he then proceeds to hack away at the rocks blocking the path. "Snufkin no! Stop you'll get hurt!" Snufkin doesn't pay attention to Moomin's cry's however and soon the path is clear. He turns to the camera "come along!" Moomin's laughing can be heard behind camera

It cuts to a black screen, it reads "Snufkin's best on camera moments"

It cuts again, it's a shaky snap story, Sniff sits talking about his new business plan, Snufkin sits not too far away on his phone. When Sniff finally is at a point where he can breathe before he is interrupted by Snufkin “You know Sniff capitalism is great but sometimes communism is just more rewarding." Sniff squawks and Little my's laughs can be heard

The video continues on for another 5 minutes.]

Moomin was just falling asleep when he heard the small taps against his window, quietly he got up to check what it was when he saw a small pebble knock against his window. Figuring it was probably Stinky he opened the window to tell him off, but what he saw was in fact not Stinky, but Snufkin. Quickly he closed his window, went down the stairs, and opened the door. “Snufkin!” said Moomin, “What are you doing here? It's late out, you should be sleeping.” Snufkin did not respond however, only holding out his hand and giving Moomin a quiet “Follow me!”. Now, Moomin was smart, but today he wasn't, taking Snufkin's hand he was led through the forest and when he finally broke the treeline all he could see was a vast lake and a small fishing boat. Snufkin jesters to the boat so Moomin, taking a cue, got in. Snufkin pushed the boat into the water and joined in, quietly he said, “Sorry for being so vague Moomin, but it would ruin the surprise! There’s a small town across the lake, they have a beautiful festival that happens today!” Moomin panicked a little, “Won't it be too late to attend? Surely everyone must be asleep by now!” Snufkin smiled, “No, the creatures that live there are nocturnal, they should be awake by now. All we have to do is wait.”. It was about ten minutes of waiting for snufkin to point to a place on the lake, there was a bright light, and slowly it began to spread and split into pieces, slowly gliding in the air over the lake, a few outliers gliding across the waters. 

Moomin couldn't breath, too afraid that it would blow away the lanterns that had come close to them. Slowly he looked over, and if Moomin wasn't breathing before he definitely wasn't now. The light from the lanterns made Snufkin glow, weather that was his auburn hair that poked out from his hat, to his almost golden eyes. Realizing that the troll was looking at him Snufkin looked over and smiled, god what Moomin would do for that smile, “It's amazing Snuf, thank you.”   
After watching the lights (and each other) for a few more minutes, Snufkin declared it was getting late and rowed them back to shore, leading Moomin back home through the forest. When the time came that they had to split, Moomin knew that this was very well a night he would not forget.

Moomins dreams were plagued with Snufkin that night, just the two of them talking or laying around, the dreams gave him a small ball of warmth that settled in his stomach and wouldn't go away, wonderful dreams to have Moomin thought. When he woke up the realization hit him like a train, he loved Snufkin, not the way he loved his parents or his friends, in the way MoominPappa described MoominMamma when he first saw her. He might as well roll over and die now.

Something happened to Moomin, Snufkin had noticed, he grew red when Snufkin had so much as looked at him. He didn't know what was wrong, or why Moomin was acting weird though, what he did know was that it started after their little lake adventure, which must mean that Moomin was upset with him. Although he couldn't pin down why. All this brooding caught the attention of Little My, who had been fed up with how the two were acting, so she asked SnorkMadien to take care of Moomin while she confronted Snufkin. Said murmrik was sitting on the bridge, humming to himself and fiddling with his guitar. 

"What's got you so brooding?" Little My asked, "I'm not brooding My." Snufkin responded. "Yeah I ain't buying that. You know you can tell me, I won't use it against you. Believe it or not I actually like having you around. Where siblings after all, I might threaten to kill you but I'll be damned if I let you stay sad like this." Her words didn't get a response, so they sat in silence for a bit until "I think Moomin's upset with me." My didn't say anything though, that would just scare Snufkin off, "He started acting weird and he'll decline hanging out, which he never does without giving a reason, and I think it's my fault. He only started acting this way after a small adventure we had." Little My wanted to scream at how dumb these boys where, "acting weird how?" Snufkin paused, "well his face will grow red and he'll stutter and make up excuses, it's really starting to get me worried." Little My wanted to throw something, preferably Snufkin. "Have you ever thought it could be because, I don't know, Moomin likes you? And not in the friend way?"

Snufkin fell off the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all like it??? I hope so.
> 
> So yeah I took the idea from tangled so what??? You can't stop me >:/
> 
> Oh to be gay and reenact Tangled! I really want to do this in real life but w/ friends and not a romantic interest bc fun fact! I'm aro/ace! But back on topic, this was really fun to write. Although I also draw alot so *eyes emoji* if u want to see that you can follow me on Twitter! ( https://mobile.twitter.com/ArtTimeBro ) I'm going to be posting my Moomin sketches pretty so so!!!? Ok yeah imma head out now byeeeeeee


End file.
